twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
GameSpy Shutdown
For Users concerned about the unavailibity of Redacted OPS. (Extra help provided by EA) Recently, GameSpy, a popular service for companies and mod makers to host their game servers on, had shut down. This effected a wide portion of games, not just on PC, but on consoles and mobile devices. The list can be found below, in aesending order. October 30th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Madden NFL 25 Mobile October 21st, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Monopoly Hotels for iOS, Google Play and Amazon October 12th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Plants vs. Zombies™ Adventures October 1st, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *World Series of YAHTZEE, Free for iOS August 28th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Ultima Forever *Tiger Woods PGA TOUR 12 Mobile *Redacted OPS Backup Servers June 30th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown For more information on these updates, please see here. *Battlefield 1942 for PC and Mac (including The Road to Rome and Secret Weapons of WW2 expansions) *Battlefield 2 for PC (including Special Forces expansion) *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for PlayStation 2 *Battlefield 2142 for PC and Mac (including Northern Strike expansion) *Battlefield Vietnam for PC *Bejeweled ® 2 for the Wii *Bulletstorm for PlayStation 3 *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars for PC and Mac (including Kane's Wrath expansion) *Command & Conquer: Generals for PC and Mac (including Zero Hour expansion) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 for PC and Mac *Crysis 2 for PC *Crysis for PC *Crysis Wars for PC *Dracula - Undead Awakening for the Wii *Dragon Sakura for Nintendo DS *EA Sports 06 for PC *F1 2002 for PC *FIFA Soccer 08 (KOR) for the Wii *FIFA Soccer 08 for Nintendo DS *FIFA Soccer 09 for Nintendo DS *FIFA Soccer 10 for Nintendo DS *FIFA Street 3 for Nintendo DS *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers for PlayStation 2 *Global Operations for PC *GREEN DAY: ROCK BAND for the Wii *James Bond: Nightfire for PC *Madden NFL 08 for Nintendo DS *Madden NFL 09 for Nintendo DS *Master of Orion III for PC *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault for PC and Mac (including Breakthrough and Spearhead expansions) *MySims Party for Wii *MySims Racing for Nintendo DS *MySims SkyHeroes for the Wii and DS *NASCAR Sim Racing for PC *NASCAR Thunder 2003 for PC *NASCAR Thunder 2004 for PC *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 for PC *Need for Speed: ProStreet for Nintendo DS *Need for Speed: Undercover for Nintendo DS *Neverwinter Nights 2 for PC and Mac *Neverwinter Nights for PC, Mac and Linux (including Hordes of the Underdark and Shadows of Undrentide expansions) *Redacted OPS Dedicated Servers *Redacted OPS *Redacted OPS for PlayStation 3 *SimCity Creator for Wii *Skate It for Nintendo DS *Sneezies for the Wii *Spore Creatures for Nintendo DS *Spore Hero Arena for Nintendo DS *Star Wars: Battlefront for PC and PlayStation 2 *Star Wars: Battlefront II for PC and PlayStation 2 *THE BEATLES: ROCK BAND for the Wii *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 for Nintendo DS May 12th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Lord of Ultima™ May 8th, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *Supreme Heroes *Supreme Hero City *Age of Champions February 1st, 2014 -- Online Services Shutdown *"More Games" discovery feature in many iPad, iPhone, and iPod touch games December 3rd, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *SCRABBLE Free for iPhone, iPod touch and Android (OLD VERSION ONLY) *SCRABBLE for Barnes and Noble Nook Tablet *SCRABBLE for iPad (OLD VERSION ONLY) can be updated to NEW version *SCRABBLE for iPhone, iPod Touch (OLD VERSION ONLY) can be updated to new version November 30, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *RayCity - Online game in Thailand only November 18, 2013 -- Online Services Transfer of Ownership *Lucky Gem Casino for Facebook October 31, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *BattleForge September 30, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *World Series of YAHTZEE, Ad Free Version for iOS *Word Smack for iOS and Amazon *Word Smack FREE for iOS and Android September 2, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Madden NFL Social for Facebook *Madden NFL Social for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch August 15, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Trade Nations for Facebook July 31, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Rock Band for iPad, iPhone, and iPod touch* * Also affects Verizon HTC ADR6400L (aka HTC Mecha/HTC Thunderbolt), SGH-i510, and LGVS910 *Rock Band Reloaded for iPad, iPhone, and iPod touch June 14, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Pet Society for Facebook *SimCity Social for Facebook *The Sims Social for Facebook June 6, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Tiger Woods PGA TOUR Online for Web *Tiger Woods PGA TOUR 12 for PC May 30, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Party Play Mode in SCRABBLE (Mattel version) for iPad May 13, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *Madden Superstars for Facebook *NHL Superstars for Facebook *TMI Trivia for iPad, iPhone and iPod touch April 24, 2013 -- Online Services Shutdown *JetSet Secrets for Facebook